The Sparrows
by Samuraipsycho77
Summary: Troi was just a normal small town girl. but in 1967 she saw the band The Sparrows, and met their mysterious lead singer and guitar player Jade. This will be Jori 60s AU, rated M for language and futer smut P.S I own none of this
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first fanfiction. this one will switch between Jade and Tori's perspective. This chapter will be from Tori's Pov. the M rating will be for language...for now. please review_

I always made a point to wake up early, most kids my age wouldn't understand but for some reason I just love the morning. But today was a day that I had an especially good reason to be up this early.I Had just graduated a year early( I know I couldn't believe it either). I was kinda sad that I didn't graduate with my friends, but it was worth it, and I would still be In Lake in the hills for another year. So I could still see Sam, Carly, Freddie, and yes Gibby. My job at Josefs didn't start until september, so I had a big summer of nothing. well i wish thats what it was, my mom and dad are shiping my sister and I up to Wisconsin. We get the pleasure of spending 3 months with our beloved Great aunt Midrange, who remembers when it became the 20th century. But enough about that, back to why I was so excited to get up this early( its 6:15 by the way).

"Saturday, June 10th, 1967" I said with a smile. The reason for my excitement was that today was our towns yearly beginning of summer festival, my whole family had gone every year since I was 5. But this year was special, I had heard that this traveling band "The Sparrows" would be performing. this weird kid at school Sinjin had said they were supposed to be amazing. After I'm done my standard morning routine, it was still only about 6:50 am. Which meant my dad was only just getting up, Trina was still dead asleep as was my mother. I knew this was my time, Toris time. Toris time for me was that magical 28 minutes before everyone in my family would be up. And for these 28 minutes every day since I got my Transistor radio when I was 9. I would sit on my window sill just watching the world wake up and I would listen to the radio. On that window sill was the first time I heard the Beatles, the Rolling stones, the Kinks and just about every other band that annoyed my dad to no end. The first song that was on was "do you belive in magic" by the lovin spoonful, god did I love that song.

After the next 25 minutes and 58 seconds i made my way downstairs to find my mother just starting to cook some bacon( bacon was to say the least a huge personal weakness of mine). My mouth began to water as reached the bottom of the stairs. I quickly made my way to the table. But unfortunately I had made it to breakfast just as my sister had begun to complain." but dad, your being totally unreasonable" wined Trina. "no, absolutely not" my father retorted sharply without looking up from his newspaper "at the beginning of the year your mother and I said that if you failed another course than there would be no chance of you going to the festival". My sister groaned and left the table abandoning her half finished eggs. "morning honey" my dad said with a smile. "you excited for the festival today, I've heard that band is pretty good"? "Yea, I cant wait" I said.I thanked my mother as she put a plate of eggs in front of me. "well" she chimed in "I've got plenty of chores that need doing so until you're done you won't be going anywhere". "yes mom I know" I say mildly annoyed.

Its about 10:50 when I finally finished all of my chores."I'm going mom, bey" I yelled as I walked out the door to a day that would change me forever.

_Ok so this chapter was a little slow, but i promise i will pick things up with the next update_


	2. Chapter 2

_hello friends, I was planning to update later this week. but I was so happy about the response I decide to do an early update. special mention to invader johnny for the advice. P.S this chapter will be a bit longer than the last Jade Pov_

"Fuck Sikowitz you gotta drive more carefully" I yelled as I carefully picked myself up from the floor of the tour van. The effects of my hangover hit me like a ton of bricks the nausea and a headache that could kill a horse. "Apologies Jade" replied our manager and driver from the front of the Bus."thrown from my bed with a hangover the size of Neptune" I thought as I gingerly sat the table"fun way to wake up".

Just then the bus took another sharp turn just like the one that had woken me up so violently. I held my stomach as it churned, dam did we party hard last night. when my stomach had calmed down I got up and made my way over to my somehow still sleeping ex boyfriend Beck. "Rise and shine" I said as I lightly slapped him. "mmfffurg" was all he said as he rose up from his couch bed. A cigarette ,for me at least, was just about the nicest thing after a hard night. I actually didn't smoke as much as most people would think, but I just about always had pack on me.

As he stumbled to his feet Beck started to speak "morning Jade, Sikowitz 'er we close to th…". That was all he could get out before covering his mouth and running to the toilet. The sound of him vomiting may not have helped my stomach but the cigarette I was smoking did. " Sikowitz you drive like a drunk monkey" Cat said with a giggle as she emerged from the back of the bus."Cat I can personally assure you I am neither a monkey nor drunk" he said from the drivers seat.

I glanced out the window just in time to see a sign saying _Welcome to beautiful Lake in the Hills_ speeding past what looked like endless corn and wheat. "thank god we're here" I said to myself quietly, this Lake in the hills places beginning summer festival would be our first big gig in awhile. We weren't totally desperate but to say the least money was tight. after all we were a travelling band but we did pretty good. besides as long as we had money to keep doing what we loved, we we're all happy

It was a bit mind boggling to think that we had left California 3 years ago. But that was ancient history. As the bus continued to bounce along the highway, the churning in my stomach was replaced with the empty rumble of hunger. I heard footsteps coming from the back and looked back to see our keyboard player Andre rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning guys, we going to get some breakfast" he said sleepily? "i'm with him" Beck said coming out of the bathroom, "i'm all emptied out".

We continued to drive as the endless corn and wheat turned to suburban houses. I had just finished brushing my teeth, the bathroom still had that lovely vomit smell from beck. Sitting down as our bus lurched to a stop at an intersection. I only saw a her brown hair and a tan arm sticking out the back seat window of a was only for a second but that one little look stuck with me and it never let go.

about an hour later I'm enjoying some surprisingly good pancakes along with the rest of the band. We were lucky to have even been served. In the past places had kicked out because Andre was black,Beck or Sikowitz smelled a little like weed, hell once Cat was wearing a tie dye shirt that was all. Those events often ended with someone having to stop me from beating the shit the owner.

".. and then my brother had to swear never to buy another motorcycle in Anaheim" Cat said with her typical giggle. " I still dont get how he cought all the racoons" Sikowitz inquired. "Well" cat said through a mouthful of omelet "the police couldn't figure that out ". To be honest Cats brother was one of the few people who scared me."so we have our set planned for this show right " asked Andre without looking up from his meal? "yea I think so" I replied.

"Hey guys, There's something kind of important I gotta tell ya" piped up cat. Everyone looked to her and away from our meals." in about a week or two i have to go back to L.A". Andre nearly choked on his toast, Beck let out a loud strain of Profanities, Sikowitz and I just stared."WHAT the hell Cat" I yelled "Why" !? "Yea little red, who you leaving us" Andre asked confused. "Its my Dad, Hes getting really sick and my mom can't handle it all on her own" she said sadly "besides, I can get my music scholarship to UCLA".

"Screw that school Cat,you've learned more on the road with us than you ever could at some stupid collage" I Protested loudly."Maybe you're right but I need to help my family" Cat said quietly.I didn't know what to say, Cat had been our promoter and unofficial cheerleader since before we left L.A. Not to mention poor Robie, the dork had had a crush on her since they had met.

The rest of our Meal was eaten in relative silence with only the occasional reason why Cat should stay brought up, but she had thought of everything for once. We left the restaurant at about 1:20ihs and made our way to the Lake where we would be performing later that evening. and The whole time we could never truly shake the reality that Cat would be leaving in just a couple of days.

_Yes yes i am kinda sad that Cat will be leaving our story so soon, but she will be around for a little while longer. Did anyone catch the Cowboy Bebop reference? Well Next time the story will go back to Tori's Pov. thanks for reading Fav, Fallow and Review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, this one took along time to update. To be fair californication is an extremely addictive show. So this one will be will be from Toris perspective. i know this one is taking awhile to get going but there's not need to be upset. I intend this to be a long fic, so yea. Enjoy _

I started the walk to my friends house at about 10:50. I had Walked the route since I was a little rout was on the way to Sam, Freddie, and Carlys houses respectively . As I walked I hummed I always did and half. When I little i use to just sing out loud but my mom made me stop. On this particular walk I was humming "Kinda of a drag" by the cunninghams, It was the last song I had listened to before my 28 minutes was up.

The walk wasn't very long to Freddie's house, after about 15 minutes I had made it to Freddies. That poor little nerd hadn't had anything close to a girlfriend in years. Well that was until Carly finally said yes a couple of months ago, we all thought it would end after one date. But we were proven oh so wrong.

Befor I could even begin to walk to his front door he came stumbling out the front door of his home clutching his precious super 8 camera,Damn kid never went anywhere without it. "for christ sake mom I'm 17 I don't need you to…" was all he could yell before he saw me and quickly shut up. His mother made my father, a police officer mind you, seem like a hippie in comparison."So" I called to him "what was that all about"? looking up with an angered look all he said was "Things that ought not be discussed in polite company".

The whole of the nearly 20 minute walk to Sams house was filled entirely with Freddie's usual venting about his mother, and me listening like a good friend. As we rounded the corner to Sams house I had to stop him."You know I thought you had carly for the exact reason of bitching about your mom to her"I asked exhausted from his complaining? "Yes but shes not here so you get to listen" he said as we made our way up to Sams front door.

I didn't even bother to knock, the two of us just went in. Our blonde friends mother had apparently sobered up quickly and made it to work. She wasn't a bad mother, per se, but she wasn't winning any awards anytime soon. Freddie knocked on Sams door, but she sprung out of the room and locked him in an attack hug before he could finish. " yer baked as an apple pie aren't you" he said dryly. "well yea, what gave it away" she said with that signature light headed sound in her voice."Where do I begin, when you not high you would sooner punch me than hug me, and you stink like Jim morrison" the boy said before pushing the stoner off of him.

The next several minutes of our walk was mostly Sam telling us about how she had listened to the new beatles album about a million times high. thank fully we made it to carly's house quickly enough. Freddie knocked but before the 4th member of our group made it to the door I saw something that always pulled at my heart. It was the red, white, and blue banner on their door, I was a reminder every time I was at her house of spencer.

He had always been the adult of our group, he was just a bug funny weirdo that we all loved. But 10 months ago he got the letter. Spencer was shipped out to Vietnam a few months was totaly suriel, guys from my school had been drafted before. But it was impossible for me to imagine Spencer ever fighting or killing someone. Hell the only reason for him passing basci was his and carly's dad was a sub commander in ww2, he could have gotten his son out. But it was his dream to see his boy on the front lines.

Carly emerged and was quickly met with a kiss from Freddie, Sam wrapped her arms around the two of them. In all honesty baked Sam a was fun Sam. After that we all piled into the 1958 Cadillac Coupe deville that was waiting in her driveway.

As rolled down the street Carly flipped on the radio and we all sang along. It was Respect by Aretha Franklin, I had to say Freddie knew the song surprisingly well."So" I spoke up after the song was over. "Do you guys have any plans for this summer?"."Weed and The Beatles" Sam said with her slightly glazed over tone."Taking a film class at Chicago U" Freddie stated frankly."We" Carly said taking Freddie's hand "Will be attending a protest at the campus against the war".I pulled myself forward in the seat "wait Carly your dad is letting you go"? "what he doesn't know can't hurt him" she said with a devious smile.

"Ya know I just had a thought" Sam piped up from the back seat next to me. mide you our dear friend was still very high."You baked Sam, we can assure you John lennon isn't trying to send you messages through his albums" Freddie said not looking up from his camera. "No no that was just stupid,Its Jim morrison". I couldn't read Carlys or Freddies minds but i was sure we were all thinking what the hell went through that girls head?"but no thats not what i wanted to say, It was why Tori graduated before Freddy"? Carly and I couldn't help but laugh at her observation."Oh shut up Sam, you all know gym isn't a real class" Feedie said as he shot a glare at Sam.

We continued to drive along until we made our way to the festable. After we got our tickets we roamed around to fairgrounds for a couple of hour. Most of Smas weed had worn off and her THC filled ramblings had ended. So she returned to her usual attitude of "be mean to Freddie" for every reason imaginable.

"Oh my god what time is it" I said panicked. "about 5:53 pm" Freddie said checking his watch.I dropped my corn dog, god those things are my weakness, and started to run towards the stage. All I heard Carly say was "hey Tori wait…" before I was out of earshot. I was half out breath by the time I had made it across the fairgrounds. I looked up and then I saw them, More accurately her.

_Jesus I really can't tell why this took so long to update_. _I will try to be more consistent with my updates, but then again I'm a lazy mother fucker so yea. please fave review fallow and I hope i can update sooner than this time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey friends what's up. I would be updating this more often but I have school, Anime, manga, reading other fanfics, watching Gotham (seriously watch Gotham). any way this will be from Jades perspective. _

I didn't know if we,the band, were ever going to "make it big". I didn't know if we would ever sign a record deal or play a big concert. But I knew one thing, I never would forget these little shows. This one we were doing was a fair and a "family event" so we couldn't do our usual songs. It really frustrated me because we wouldn't be doing "I need you" from the kinks and I love doing that song on stage.

We had just finished our "clean version" of Celia from Simon and garfunkel when I saw her again. That tan skin and and chestnut hair talking to a couple of her friends. She was more than I could have imagined.I had seen hot guys, beautiful women but she was something new. but I had to focus, we still had 3 songs to do.

*****************3 awesome 60s songs later *******************

We made our way off stage as the audience dispersed. I looked at my watch "9:08" this one will be a nice paycheck in the bank. That is if we had a bank account and didn't just stuff all of our money into the secret compartment beneath the bus.

You know one of the most annoying things about being in band, the thing they never tell you is the clean up. This town was cheap so we had to pack up all of our own equipment. It felt like half the work was set up and clean up. Any way crabbing about is to myself wasn't going to get our amps off stage.

As I carried my guitar and amp off the stage I saw her coming. That chestnut headed tan skinned girl, the one who was "something new". I had made it off the stage by the time she had arrived where we were packing up our equipment. Beck was the standing by his base obviously getting ready to use one of his ultra smooth lines( It wouldn't be the first time he had fucked one of these small town girls after a show).

But to Becks, mine, and everyone else surprise she seemed to barely noticed him and came straight to me."Hey there, something I can do for you honey" I said with my usual cold attitude. "dam" I thought to myself, I had wanted to sound nicer to a girl this pretty. but shocker I screwed it up."well um" she stammered "I a-a, youguysreallyrockedandIneverheard abandlivebeforImeanIhavebutonlylikeontheradio oh shit im rambling" she spewed out clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Ok honey" I said like the ice queen,Note to self work on not sounding evil," try that again and make but we have work to do so". She paused, took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes(wow those eyes). "Alright what I was trying to say before I started to ramble, and swore,sorry" the latino said apologetically." You guys are really cool and you're the first live show I've ever seen and…" she trailed off a bit" this may sound weird but can I hang out with you guys"? I looked to andre who gave me just a shrug off his shoulders, Cat seemed to be following a nearby butterfly and Beck nodded his head quickly. "Ok you can hang out with us, but first we need some of our equipment put away" I said begrudgingly avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Oh hey whats your name" I asked remembering she hadn't told us?"Victoria vega but most people Tori" Tori said.

*************** 20ish minutes of post show cleanup latter******************

"Thats the last of it" andre huffed as he stowed the last of our equipment under the bus. Looking to Tori I asked "So one last job, where are to bars in this town". Thankfully there was a place near by called the thirsty whale, we walked because it was only like two blocks away and it seemed useless to take the bus that far.

I'll spare you the details but we had a pretty good time at this "thirsty whale" place. We all had a few drinks and no one had to be our designated driver .We had always had one since two years ago after a little incident in Wyoming involving our bus and the front of a police station.

This Tori girl seemed always a little nervous, like she had never done anything like this. Im not shocked It was pretty clear she was barely old enough to be in a bar and drinking. but what did I care she was a fun girl, and a little friendly once you got a few drinks in her. the whole night she seemed the stand or sit close to me when ever she could. Every time Beck tried to make a move he got shot down. This was truly abnormal ,Beck had gotten laid in half the towns we stopped in the man was like catnip for girls But she seems to not really care about his advances

we made our way back to the bus at about 1:30 am all of us pretty plastered. Except that Tori girl, she was drunk no doubt but not that but not quite that "can barely walk straight" drunk that we were. As we stumbled into our home on wheels beck Passed out on the same couch he had woken up on the day befor. In all honesty we did drink a lot but two hard nights in a row was a little abnormal.

Cat half walked a half awake robie to the back of the bus. He had already told Cat he loved her that night (which happened about every time we got drunk). He was always so drunk he never remembered what he said. But cat had one hell of a tolerance for booz, she remembered it.

As I climbed into my bed I looked over to see Tori slump down in the seat at the table. She was still laughing. We had been joking about becks failed attempts to get in her pants. Suddenly I realized how long I had been. But instead of looking away, i just started laughing to. Hers was just to infectious and before long I was practically wheezing with laughter.

"...ha haaaa oh my god" Vega said her hysterical laughter dying down "Man Im glad I called my dad before I was too drunk". I rolled over about to close my eyes for the night why what she said hit me. "wait your da... " was all I could get out before I was out.

_hey you yea you. Thanks for reading I pledge i will get the next chapter out before the end of friday. Seriously ill do it You may not believe me but i will. any way Fave, fallow, and review _


	5. Chapter 5

_wow, i am seriously sorry for how long this took .my grandmother died and i and to head up to minnesota for a couple of days .I saw my last Chapter had a noticeable lack of Jade and Tori dialogue . Toris pov. _

I had never been kicked in the head with a steel toe but befor, but I had to guess this is what it feels like. Picking myself up off the floor of the bus I looked around. Wait why was I on a bus. Then it all came flooding back to me meeting the band, calling my dad, getting hammered. Holding my head I stood, I had to look away from the window. The light was like needles in my eyes with this hang over.

I sat back in the seat at the table. I sniffed the air and gagged. someone puked, and it stunk like hell. What was I thinking getting this drunk with strangers, who knows what could have happened. thankfully I felt ok well except for the hangover that could kill a horse. My dad was cop, he warned me about doing reckless stuff like this.

I surveyed the bus I saw Beck on the couch and That sikowitz weirdo was slumped over in the drivers seat(Thank god that nut didn't try to drive). As I heard a rustling from the bed just across from where I was siting. It was Jade, that women, she was the reason I had gone up to the bad in the first place. But I couldn't put my finger on my it, Sure she was a great guitarist and singer. But even then I knew there was something more.

"ohh damn two mornings in a row, we need to calm down" Jade said sitting up from her bed. She was holding her head and squinting much like I had. she climbed out of the bed, staggered for a moment, and sat in the seat across from me. she Looked at me for a second without saying a word.

"So" I said a bit nervously fun time last night"? At first her only response was a cold stare from across the table. Finally speaking up her first words to me where "Vega, how old are you" she said coldly. This was not what I was expecting.

"Wa-what" was all I could stammer out. as I looked at her. "you herd me, how old are you" the black haired women said in the same cold tone as before. Right now my mind was truly racing, what should I say. I tell her I'm 20 or something she will undoubtedly see right through me, I tell her i'm actually 17 she kicks me out.I panic and answer "17, I'm 17".

She only look at me for a second before speaking. "Ok" she said surprisingly,"you close enough to 18, and if we don't tell anyone we probably won't get in any major trouble". "wow, so you're not mad at me" I asked apprehensively as jade leaned back in her seat.

"No Not that mad, but you still you should have told us" said the raven haired women holding her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose. "at least your not like 16, this one time in Colorado Beck found this girl" she paused to laugh "man they practically ran us out of that town with torches and pitchforks". She smiled looking away for a moment.

sitting back I took a breath of relief, that went a lot better than It could have. "so aside from the fact of how young I looked what gave me away" I inquired. "well I only got concerned after you said that thing about calling your dad" she responded.

"So what time is it" I said breaking the silence after a few moments. Glancing at her watch "8:56" she responded returning to her colder tone. The way she switched between them confused me a little bit. It was like she was correcting for something, but I couldn't tell which one was her normal tone and which one was superficial.

"Any way we should be waking up soon any way" she noted as she stood up. Walking over to a near by coffee machine she asked "you Like black coffee Vega"? Back to the cold tone of hers. "No not really, you got any cream or sugar" I answered standing up, the hangover making my head throb. Surprisingly I had never been seriously hung over befor.

"Yea but when you have a Hang over this bad you need something that kicks ass" she said preparing the brewing machine. "Ok I guess I'll have some" I say a bit apprehensive. But Jade seemed like the kind of women my mother warned me about, the kind who deal with hangovers regularly.

Stepping away from the coffee making she pulled a packet of cigarettes out and lit one up, she offered me one by sticking out the pack. Shaking my head I declined. It wasn't that i was afraid to smoke I just didn't think one would help me right now.

As the coffee began to bubble Jade made her way over to the /brown haired man sleeping on the couch near by. "WAKE UP" she yelled next his ear. He stumbled up almost hitting his head on the near by wall. "Damit Jade why do you keep doing that" Beck said slumping back in his makeshift bed. "and I've got a hangover you wouldn't believe so yea its like twice as bad" he said holding his head and covering his eyes.

Straightening up she smirked at her act of mischief. I looked and my eyes drifted south on her sideways profile. Man did those jeans fit her legs well. Oh man her legs, my face began to burn a little realising how long I was staring. Looking away I had to wonder to myself why I wanted to look at her like that again.

Pushing the questions out of my head I sat back in the seat next to the table. After a couple of minutes Jade had woken up the whole band. I had my coffee and so did everyone else, and as we all talked and nursed our collective hangover. For a few moments I felt like i had been a part of this whole groupe for a long time and I was just getting back.

"So we still have about a day until we need to head on to Indianapolis, may haps our new friend Tori can tell us if there's anything interesting to do in this little town" Sikowitz asked? With that every one in the bus looked straight at me."well um, We have a good theater, you guys like movies" I said more timidly than I had hoped. The whole bus answered in almost perfect unison "yes"!

After Cat made a little breakfast for everyone Sikowitz stated up the large bus and we made our way to the movie theater. Jade explained that aside from movies where a special treat for the band. Sikowitz parked the bus a few blocks away(their aren't many places to park a bus that big in a small town). After a short walk we got our tickets and sat down in the theater. We had decide to see _The Dirty Dozen, _it was a war movie but it was the only thing that looked good.

when one explosion happened I couldn't help but jump a little. Jade put her hand on mine, leaned over and whispered "its just a movie scaredy cat".And by the light of the flickering screen I could see her smile just a little, probably just amused by how easily I got spooked. But there it was again that burning in my cheeks, and even after she took her hand off of mine i swear i could still feel it.

*************after the movie************

As we walked from Andre continued his argument with Sikowitz. "No I refuse to believe it, their was no way you were in the normandy landings" Andre insisted. "Now why is that" he restored? "because I did the Math, You were way too old" the dreadlocked boy responded. But before I could I heard a voice that made my stomach do a flip. "Tori, who are they" said my fathers quizzical voice

_Hey, whos ready for a another promis you have very little way of holding me accountable for , i will have the next chapter published by sunday. ok but in all seriousness thanks for being patient when you consider how long this took. Favorite, fallow and review please. _


End file.
